Doctor, come Fourth
by Der ein Revan
Summary: A recent college grad, Dr. Jon Ruhs decides to try getting into DOA. CH1 is a prolouge, gives more details. Oc x Hitomi, Ayane x Christie, M, because of chapter six, which is new, btw.
1. la introducion

Disclaimer: I own the unique story, the HellKite-47, Ruhs, and his fighting syle. Nothing else.

Pairings: Hitomi x OC; Ayane x Christie; and to a lesser extent Lei Fang x Jann Lee

Prologue

After the events of DOAXVB, DOATEC has announced that the _Real_ DOA4 would be held in Milwaukee, Wisconsin, USA. In addition to the new local, there would also be a month-long trials (kinda like the Olympics) to decide whom would replace Zack, who had been kicked out of the tournament for impersonating DOATEC and pissing off Donovan, among other things. Hitomi had come to America as part of an exchange program and having received an invitation was in town for the qualifiers.

Ayane and Christie were somewhere in South America hunting Helena. Donovan had decided to give Ayane another shot at Douglas' daughter and by pairing up his two best girls he anticipated the Frenchwoman would be dead prior to #4.

In the intervening time, Lei Fang found Jann Lee in Hong Kong, ironically saving _him_ from a gang of street fighters. Having proven her superiority, she reconciled with him and they discovered a mutual respect that would later grow into love.

Finally, one Jon Ruhs, a resident of a small town near the future site of DOA4 returned home from college, having received his Doctorate in medical science from Cambridge (yes, _that_ Cambridge, the one in England). While at school he had developed a very peculiar fighting style designed very specifically to break bones, tear ligaments, and dislocate joints. Jon's fighting experiences were limited to Greco-roman wrestling two years in high school and recreational weapon-based LARPing on weekends. He had neither stepped on the mat nor picked up a sword in over five years. He heard about the trials on the local news and decided to give it a shot. No one else in the world knew about his style, and when he entered the tournament, no one could prepare for it.

Well, here is the beginning of my second fic. Taking Unforgiven Gamer's advice, this one is more calm, and it appears to have direction. The story part begins next chapter.


	2. brown haired girl

I don't own anything more than I did last chapter. Miller Park is where the Brewers, a pro-Baseball team sucks (I mean play). Since Milwaukee's team is so horrible, and baseball is boring I took the liberty of putting something fun and exciting in the stadium, namely DOA$. Guess what? I don't own it either. On to the story…

(oh, and for the kids who might be mentally scarred from imagining such a sight, Ayane and Christie, well, just read it, and if you feel the need, _flame at your own risk_.)

"So this is 'Dead or Alive.'" He said to no one in particular, arriving at Miller Park. "Where do I sign up?"

"Actually, registration is on the little league field over there." Said a short girl stepping around one of the plaza statues, pointing toward the min-stadium meant for kids.

She was about five foot, give or take an inch or two, with dark brown hair, and impressive chest concealed by a light grey hoodie. Her English was good for a foreigner, with only a hint of a Deustche accent, though Ruhs was puzzled by the slight East-Asian over-stressed O s.

Giving the girl a once-over, he asked whether she was in the trials as well, discovering that she was, in fact, Hitomi, one of the returning fighters from last year's dead or alive. She wished him 'good luck' and left him to sign up for the qualifier.

Legal Name: Jon Alastar Ruhs

Age/D.O.B: 26 4 April 1979

Signature: Jon A. Ruhs

Occ.: Unemployed

Style: Niente

Weight (kg or #): 130lbs

"Write your name, age, occupation, fighting style and weight in the appropriate spaces. Then sign the insurance wavier on the dotted line and put them in the bins on either side of the table. **NEXT!**" The old crone shooed him out of the way to fill out his required paper work.

Having yet to name his creation, he decide to use the Italian word for "nothing", _niente_. He signed all the forms saying DOATEC was not responsible, that he wouldn't sue, etc.

"Hey Jon! What's 'niente'?" A voice asked. It was the girl again, this time her sweatshirt was tied around her waist, a thin, white tang-top the last bastion of defence against exposure (AN: yay! I used bastion in a story)

'Damn' he thought to himself, glancing down before mentally kicking himself 'Eye-contact. Must maintain eye-contact.' "Ahh, it's nothing really, Hitomi."

"But you wrote it for your style on that sheet." Hitomi pressed him "What is it?"

"It's nothing. I swear!"

"Baka! Just tell me what it is!"

"I did _niente_ translates into English as nothing! Lighten up, it was a joke, I'm sorry." 'Geeze'

"Mine apologies. I sometimes loose control. But please, elaborate upon this 'nothing.' How does it work?"

"Well, it's based entirely on the anatomical structure of the human body. I created it myself while I was in med school. Basically it is designed to break bones and dislocate joints. I guess it could be considered 'dirty', but the slums near Cambridge can be quite dangerous, so I needed a quick way to disable anyone who tried to attack me. Very brutal, very efficient."

"Ouch. You teach it to anyone yet?"

"No, and I don't plan on it. If anyone else figures it out they'll get it by watching hours of tapes, not instruction."

"Well, I've seen some of the other hopefuls, and your definitely top ten. Have you tested it against a martial art yet?"

"Only if street fighting the back alleys of London counts, but a formal art? Not yet."

"Well, my schedule is full the rest of the day, but if you promise to check you swings, I'd spar with you, see how it holds against karate."

"Sure Hitomi, why don't we meet at the south-end mall, say oh-nine hundred?"

"Sounds great, I'll see you then, Ruhs. Bye!"

Well there it is, chapter two. Certainly longer, please r&r. We meet up with Ayane and Christie next chapter.


	3. purple haze, white lace

I don't own anything new this chapter (other that my copies of the DOA games) oh, and pardon my French ;)

It was a cold and rainy night, well cold for French Guiana anyway. Ayane found it uncomfortably warm though.

'Damn rain! Why did Donovan send me _here_ of all places?" she wondered aloud 'here's the hotel, guess I'll

check in.'

She walked into the Imperial Hotel, there was no line at the reception desk so Ayane just walked up to it. 'I hope these people aren't as rude as the European French' she thought eyeing up the perky young girl too busy painting her nails to notice Ayane's presence. 'damn, I guess they are' she thought, clearing her throat.

"Bonjour, et bienvenue à l'hôtel imperial. Votre nom s'il vous plait?" the girl said with an exasperated tone. (hello, welcome, name?)

"Je m'appelle Ayane" she replied coarsely "C'est 'A-Y-A-N-E." she used the German letter pronunciations just to piss off frenchie.

"room 1693, and Donovan says 'enjoy your stay'" the girl handed Ayane the room key. "floor 20."

"Right."

Christie lay in her hotel bed on the 20th floor wondering what the hell Donovan meant by morning surprise.

'ah, well I find out when I wake up I guess.' Finally falling asleep, she completely forgot the fact that morning

doesn't necessarily mean sunrise.

'Haven't theses morons ever heard of elevators. I thought this was a modern hotel.' She thought, climbing the many stairs. 'at least the room is at this end of the hall.'

She opened the door and walked in. not bothering to turn on any lights, she set her single bag down next to the door, she stripped off her wet clothes and walked toward the bed. The lights flipped on, and she was momentarily blinded as her eyes adjusted.

"Well, I never saw those back on the island." A female British voice said. "Ayane."

Her sight returned, Ayane looked around for the speaker, and saw Christie sitting on the bed in her underwear. blushing a little she said "well, it's not like you don't see boobs every day in the mirror, Christie. Seeing me naked shouldn't be anything to write home about."

"Donovan said I'd get a surprise in the morning." Christie said, glancing at the clock. "Oh, and you plan on sleeping like that? I highly recommend nightclothes of some variety when sharing a bed" she dead-paned

Ayane declined to reply, and simply climbed into the bed, and reached to turn off the light. Now concealed by darkness, she said "lets get some sleep. Donovan will probably have a briefing for us once its light out."

" 'night luv" Christie replied, settling in to finish her night's rest.

yay! Chapter 3. sorry about the delay, I was far away from a computer for the independence day thing. This chapter assumes that Ayane and Christie had some kind of relationship developing during the XBV time. So don't tell me they're ooc. I know. It is supposed to be that way. (I'm sure you're ooc with your "significant other") please R&R, and if you have any tips for writing a sex scene so chapter seven doesn't suck like my first fic please include


	4. no song to zing here

Disclaimer: this is 90-ish property of tecmo inc and I'm might invent a word or two. Deal with it.

Sorry about the lag, I have been busy playing with the girls as opposed to writing about them (doaxbv eye-candy fest and doa 2 ultimate lets ya fight in bikinis)

"Bonjour Cayenne" the radio turned on at 0630 "(incoherent French slop)"

"ohh, bloody hell!" Christie sighed, waking up after an insufficient amount of sleep "would you turn that damn thing off Ayane?'

"Christ woman, keep your shirt on, wait, no take it off, heh heh. Just gimme a second I just woke up." She swung blindly for the snooze button, finally hitting it on her third attempt. "this place serve breakfast? I haven't eaten since lunch yesterday."

"There isn't any variety but…"

There was a knock at the door, and a voice in Japanese with a heavy French accent called out "Room service!"

"I'll get it, then," Christie said, moving to the door "5 pounds says its from Donovan."

"wont find anyone in this room to take _that_ bet. The briefing said there'd be a package today with "your orders regarding the location and… blah, blah, blah… _target overdue for elimination_." Ayane replied while Christie got the parcel from the hotel maid.

The assassin unwrapped the box from its shipping paper, "either donovan's pissed at your sist-"

"half-sister" she corrected

"As I was saying," Christie continued, "either kasumi p.o.-ed Donovan or, more likely, we're being sent after 'Mistress Helena.'" she ended in a mock respectful tone.

Hmmm. "A shilling says its Miss Frenchie" Ayane interjected in a fake British accent. "what's in the box, love?"

"well, even though your accent has gotten _worse_…" she chided "The target is indeed Helena. Last known location is Charles De Gaulle international airport, seen boarding a plane headed no stops for Guatemala. Damn, my Spanish is terrible. Local destination is unknown, and she only had one bag. Presumed visiting a private rain-forest hideaway."

Taking it all in, Ayane noticed the brit's face suddenly drop. "are the identities that bad?" she asked.

"Worse actually. I'm 'Laura Craft: brunette female Indiana Jones type archaeologist, specializing in Mayan artifice."

"Ha, ha" Ayane laughed "you're not serious!"

"No, really Laura Craft." She insisted. "But yours is a real treat…"

"oh, God. Here it comes" ayane muttered

"Ayane is to take the role of "chauffer and body servant" whom Ms. Craft recently employed on a museum visit to your current location" Christie read verbatim from the note on top of the box's contents. "As always, garb, id, and all essentials are herein."

"Ouch, but yours is still worse" the maid-to-be taunted, stretching her final word to two syllables

"Nope, wrong again, m' dear. _I'm_ not the one who has to wear the 'French maid' skirt and blouse." Christie replied coolly removing a vacuum-sealed plastic bag containing the relevant costume. Flippint over so they could both see the skirt she commented "damn that's a short skirt. You'll be bending over often on this mission, I believe."

"Scheisse," she used the German expletive "the looks like it'll barely get passed my cheeks, and that's only if I try to sag it."

"Well, well, well. How the mighty have fallen. Bet you'd love walk around in public in a lime green bikini and tan cargo shorts instead!"

"yeah? Well fuck you. When's the plane leave?"

"we've got two hours, which means we have twenty minutes to dye our hair, shave our pubes, and get into costume." Christie said.

damn its been a long time. I'm taking next week off, so after Friday or so there won't be anything till the 18th-20th depending upon how soon I write once I'm back and what time-zone you're in. reviews are always welcomed, and encouraged, now read the next chapter. Its back to Hitomi and the good doctor john. (heh, I just realize I knew a doctor named john. That's purely a coincidence. I named the main char after my middle name. hey, if you suck a naming oc's use middle names of people you know its easier that "hmm, is "Patrick Stewart" a good name for a balding English actor?" peace out


	5. already in america

Disclaimer: apparently I don't own this disclaimer either. See the previous chapters for full disclamation.

I apologies for not having a name for the last chapter, but # 3 zinged _two_ songs, so I had one in the bank (so far: brown_ eyed_ girl by Van Morrison, purple haze by Hendrix (the line 'scuse me while I kiss the sky), the other is a combination of "lace and daggers" by Mcubed and "winter white" by fade to black. Neil diamond wrote "coming to America" but the story is already there. Hence: )

Chapter five: Already in America

Back at home, in his living room, john pulled the footage of the previous DOA from the internet. A simple search extracted Hitomi's bouts specifically, and as he sat back to analyze the tapes his mind drifted to his ne friend.

'I wonder what she's doing now.' (cue clichéd scene-change)

"and this is the visitors dressing room, which has been converted to the women's changing room and a small practice area." Her personal tour guide droned on

'this wouldn't be sod bad it this guy would stop staring at my chest' she thought 'he's one of Donovan's so he's a capable fighter. He, he, he, after the tour I'll beat the scheisse out of him and call it sparring'

Back in her hotel room, after beating the low-flying eyes guide, she ordered a wake-up call for 7:15am and got in her shower. As she shampooed 'I wonder what he's doing right now.' (here it is again _star fade_)

John's tape watching had lasted slightly longer than Hitomi's err, exercise, and it was 9:30 before he was done. Checking his email, he found a conformation of his DOA registration, and a message from one of the senior med students whom had befriended him his freshman year:

Hey, the DOA tourney is coming to Milwaukee if you haven't heard already. I'm starting at the children's hospital there in two weeks, so I should be able to get tickets if I can get off that week (hell, they'll probably scout some med personnel for the qualifiers too, so I bet we could both get jobs for that) Hope your enjoying your graduate-ness. Give my regards to Alan if you see him before I do.

The message was dated more than a week ago. 'he must not have known I was going take a road trip back from Massachusetts.' He thought to himself 'well better reply to that, then off to bed'

Both parties' breakfasts were rather mundane and un eventful, and Ruhs' ninety minute drive even more so.

They met in the food court, and after getting some strawberry hard candy at a kiosk, he drove them to the stadium. The group stage of the fights didn't start until 1530 local time so they had plenty of time before either had to be anywhere.

"Some kid who can't tell the difference between breasts and eyes gave me a tour of the facility" she explained as they walked along the concourse to a sparring room that had been converted from a skybox "I beat the crap out of him after the tour was finished, you can bet he'll keep his eyes up when the other girls get here"

"I don't get his problem" John said "a breast consists of tissue and a gland. Eyes are far, far more complex having a cornea, retina, pupil, lid, capillaries…"

"ha-ha", Hitomi laughed, taking his technical explanation as a joke after he lost his ability to keep a straight face.

"I have some friends that can make it so the guy physically wouldn't be able to lower his plane of focus." He said in a low voice.

"No," she chuckled "I think he learned his lesson, besides, scrubs like him aren't worth the money it would cost to do that."

"True, true indeed. This the place?"

"Yup. Fully furnished with five-centimetre wall to wall mats and the walls are also padded. Apparently they would rather have us get injured on international television, huh?" she deadpanned following the doctor into the room.

"oh, yeah. But it you want to joke about the facilities try "how much does the energy cost to open and close the dome?"

"well, how much does it?" she played along.

"Oh, its free."

"really?" she asked, not expecting that

"definitely, you see, they just have a bunch of illegal immigrants on giant hamster wheels. Forward to open, and back-peddling to close." He kept an even expression throughout.

At this she was bent over in a fit of laughter.

"whoa there girl. Don't die on me yet, I sure that's not the ultimate joke that the Britons used to win WWII!"

_**AND NOW FOR SOMETHING COMPLETELY DIFFERENT**_

we'll skip the part about disarming a man attacking you with a banana and cut straight to the upper-class twit or the year sketch. Chapter six will take us all the way to Hong Kong, since I just remembered that I listed said I'd include those two. Oh, and Hitomi's hair is brown, Ayane's is a purple haze, and Christie's is winter white. If you missed those, you need some serious help. See you in about a fortnight


	6. sun shadow

Disclaimer: I said _about _two weeks, I don't own the IP , and I hate the comma rules.

I promise that will be the last Monty Python reference for a while. Flying Circus was on when I wrote the end of the last chapter, and it had already turned into the "vain attempt at humour" chapter, so I couldn't resist. Also, I haven't completely made up my mind how many people get killed off. Contrary to popular belief, I do take suggestions, so when you review, tell me if you want Helena to survive "the mission" from chapters 3&4 or if an assassin should die in the attempt… well I've said to much now. I hope this doesn't suck.

It was a bright and pleasant day, people were walking the streets of downtown Hong Kong like any other normal day. Little did they know, but that day was going to be the day Lei Fang tried to lose her virginity.

Jann Lee had called before lunch, and asked Lei Fang to "dinner" at a fancy restaurant. She knew he was the one she wanted, and he made it quite clear that he only wanted to be friends, but she figured that, between her black dress (yes, that one) and her brain, she could convince him to feel things he way.

He walked the back alleys of Hong Kong, feeling completely safe, surely his mastery of Jeet Kune Do was enough to protect him from any street thug. It was except for that one time, but then he had been outnumbered twenty-six to one, but then, _she_ jumped into the fray, saving him just like he had saved her years ago. The difference was that he had actually needed the saving. Given their encounters at DOA and various other, less prominent competitions, she hadn't needed his help. And now he was courting a girl with the one quality he valued above all others: she was at least as good of a fighter as he was. And now he was about to have a meal with her, and if he was truly lucky, she would give him a sign that she wanted _more_ though he doubted anyone, even the undefeated Bass Armstrong, with his friends, the "powers that be backstage," could be that lucky.

"May I walk milady home?" Jann asked her after paying for dinner "The streets are no danger to you, but loneliness is a foe that can only be conquered by another."

"Of course, you silly," she giggled "If you hadn't offered, I would have asked."

"Shall we go then?" he offered "Lead the way."

The walk back to Lei Fang's apartment was uneventful, save for a lone meteor burning its way across the sky, it's path seeming to take it over their restaurant, the couple walking hand in hand, finally disintegrating over the apartment, though the lovers thought it too unlikely for their destination to be the same.

"thank your for supper, I had fun tonight."

She kissed him on the cheek and walked into her apartment, leaving the door open behind her for her man, and it felt good to be able to think of him that way, to follow her in.

She waked slowly to her bedroom, with wasn't far in her small apartment. I was obviously only ment to accommodate a maximum of two people, but in the parts of china with the densest population, living spaces this size were housing five or more people. She sighed, wishing there was a better solution to the sex ration imbalance other than importing women from Vietnam, but now wasn't the time for that. She had to convince her friend to bed her. She decided to go with the "these straps are stuck" ploy.

"ehh. unh. argh! Jann, can you help me?" She pleaded 'maybe I should be an actress. I'm pretty good at this' "these straps are stuck! Ugh, this dress is such a bitch to take off yourself."

As she continued to make struggling noises, Jann swooped to the rescue. Between the two of them they managd to get the dress untangled, and he was careful to remain behind Lei Fang as the top half of her dress was released. For the final touch or her ingenious plan, she purposely tripped on her way back into her bedroom, letting her finery fall to her ankles, giving her boyfriend, and it felt good to think of him that way, a clear view of her shaven pussy.

After the requisite umph, she quickly stood up and turned to apologize, "sorry, uh, y'know how it is with these things" and gestured to the garment she was standing on

"Uh, Lei Fang, ah, I can, um, I mean, your bre-, er your naked!" he stammered out

"Oops, she said covering herself and blushing, well there is nothing I can do about it now" she said glancing at the bulge that had formed in his pants, knew she had him, gave him a passionate kiss, pulled back and said simply: "Come to bed"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Though it was still daylight, the moon rose over Milwaukee, and pair of people sat together by a green-wire table at a café. She wore jeans, a matching denim jacket and black t-shirt decorated with a gold phoenix. He wore black sweatpants and what looked like the top half of a black gi. A German-looking man watched the two from across the patio, his face a mixture of intense concentration and disappointment. 'I had thought you came to these tournaments to find a martial challenge, not a romantic' He was distracted from his reverie by a waiter, asking if he wanted a beverage.

"Bier" he stated gruffly, his accent thick "I don't care what kind"

'I know that boy's face from somewhere, but I can't place it. But I got a feeling he's bad news'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

and that's chapter uh, 6. you've read it, now tell me what you think of it. Did I just write a cliff-hanger? I guess I did. Cat Stevens wrote "moon shadow" good song.


End file.
